


Zak Bagans and Jay Wasley (ZAY): Can't Keep My Distance

by Denise_F



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Aaron Goodwin - Freeform, Billy Tolley - Freeform, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Jay Wasley - Freeform, Jay Wasley/Zak Bagans, M/M, Nick Groff - Freeform, One Shot, Protective!Zak, Quarantine, ZAY - Freeform, Zak Bagans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: During one of the quarantine episodes Jay is affected by the investigation and Zak has to go comfort him. Zak doesn't care that he could get sick by being in Jay's trailer, he has to take care of Jay. They kiss when Zak is too close for Jay's comfort and that’s when the sparks fly.
Relationships: ZAY - Relationship, Zak Bagans/Jay Wasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Zak Bagans and Jay Wasley





	Zak Bagans and Jay Wasley (ZAY): Can't Keep My Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Jay and Zak.  
> Also, I've haven't written a GAC fanfic for 2 years, so take it easy on me please. Thank you! 💖  
> The specific episode is “Ghost Adventures: Quarantine: Extension of Darkness” (Episode 2 of mini series - Day 3).

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

This is my inspiration song. I listened to it while I was working on this fic. Feel free to listen as you read. I love this song so much!

It was day three of the Ghost Adventures crew’s quarantine experiment and things were getting dark. The guys have captured all kinds of evidence and they made sure to keep six feet apart. They had filmed the intro portion already and they were all taking a break in their individual mobile trailers. Zak was walking around the grounds and heard guitar music playing as he passed by Jay’s trailer. He knew Jay was a musician, so he knocked on his door. Zak could hear Jay’s footsteps as he walked towards the door to open it. 

Jay stood there behind the threshold with his usual all black attire and that gorgeous head of brown curls. “Hey, Zak. What’s up?” 

“Hey, Jay. I was just walking past and I heard you playing guitar.”   
“Oh yeah, I just brought it along because I knew we were gonna be stuck here for a while, so might as well get some practice in, you know.”

“Yeah, so I was wondering if you would serenade me,” Zak said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jay let out a hearty laugh. “What? Are you serious?” Jay’s smile was like eye candy for Zak.

“Yeah I’m serious, dude. Let me hear what you got!” Zak encouraged him.

“Alright, man. Come on in.” Jay stepped back to let him in. Zak stood by the front of the trailer while Jay was sitting in his bed with his guitar on his lap.

“So what do you want me to play for you?” asked Jay.

“I want to hear what you were playing before I knocked on your door.”

“Oh, that was nothing. I was just experimenting with this new riff I learned.”   
“Well, I thought it sounded cool. Can I hear it again?”

Jay looked at Zak with a mischievous smile. “Sure.” 

Jay’s fingers danced up and down the guitar’s fretboard. Zak was almost swooning from how talented Jay was. Some part of his hair fell over his face while he was playing and Zak had a sudden urge to move that hair and tuck it behind his ear, so tenderly.

Zak shook his head slightly. Why was he thinking this way? He tried to think of the reasons why while listening to Jay play his guitar. Zak has been missing Nick ever since he left six years ago. Oh, how long it has been. They used to have a thing for each other, which was obvious from all those episodes they investigated together. Maybe it was because Jay reminded Zak of Nick. He had the same brown hair and same demeanor of Nick. Jay was the only one he was interested in. Billy is like his best friend and Aaron is like his own brother, but there was just something about Jay.

All this went through Zak’s head as he stared at Jay. 

He stopped playing his guitar. “Are you okay, man?”

Zak blinked his eyes out of his reverie. “What?”

“Dude, you were staring at me and you didn’t blink once. It was seriously creepy,” Jay said with a chuckle.

“Oh, man. I didn’t know,” he laughed nervously, “I guess my mind is on our investigation tonight. Speaking of which, I think we should all get back to work.” Zak clapped his hands together once. “Come on.” He waved his hand toward the door and exited the trailer.

  
  


Zak was investigating the basement of his museum and he was sitting in the middle of the pentagram on the floor. Suddenly, he heard a noise from the hallway and yelled out Jay’s name, as if he could come down and save him from his fear. 

“I did just see an anomaly come down the hallway towards you. Be careful,” Jay said over the walkie talkie.

“It was in the fucking basement!” Zak stared straight toward the hallway.

Moments later there was another anomaly that showed up on camera when Zak entered the hallway.

“It’s just electric down here now, Jay. It’s ice cold. The whole feeling is just so cold right now,” Zak tells Jay.

_ I can make you feel electric with my kiss and I can warm you up really good later _ . 

This was all Jay could think. He wanted Zak so bad, but he had to wait until they were all done investigating.

  
  


Jay was in the jail room of the museum conducting a dangerous electrical experiment. He activated the Van de Graaff generator. 

“I’m gonna put my hand on this, let this energy flow through my body. So you have my biological energy and this extra energy. You can channel yourself through me.”

“Don’t say that, Jay. Don’t, don’t do that,” Zak warns Jay.

Jay starts moving his hand towards the generator and winces with pain every time he gets closer to it.

“Be careful, Jay.”

Jay began to provoke the spirits. “If you don’t like me then do something about it!”   
“Jay turn that off.”

Jay was distressed from all the electrocution to his body and he was acting strange. He grabbed the jail gate and pulled his body back and forth. “Fuck!”

“Don’t let that shit get in--Jay. Jay.” Zak looked at the nerve center monitor with concern for his friend.

Jay walked to the end of the room and ran back to the gate to smack his hands against it.

  
  


Since Jay was being affected Zak decided he needed to go in there with him. He brought the SLS and mapped in a figure by the jail door.   
“Woah, Jay, Jay, Jay! Stay back, stay back, man.” Zak needed to protect his baby.

And just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Suddenly Zak gasped, “Oh, something just shot through my chest, right here in the center!”   
“Woah, I felt something in my chest too,” Jay said. He knew they were connected, the two of them.

“It was right after the figure appeared.”   
“You were walking right through where it was,” Jay pointed out.

“Okay, hold on.” Zak put his camera on the floor and kneeled down to regain his strength. “Oh, Jay,” his name slipped between his lips, “that was intense.”

  
  


After they went outside back to nerve center Jay started acting weird. The energy from the Van de Graaff generator was still affecting him and he was reaching out to Zak who was standing next to him. Zak backed up, “What are you doing? Why are you trying to touch me?”   
“I don’t know, man. I still feel the energy. I feel rage and anger.”

Jay really wanted to say that he needs him right now. He never needed him more than right now.

Zak just stared at him because he has never seen Jay act like this in the history of their Ghost Adventures investigations. Jay couldn’t be there anymore so he needed to go into his trailer to calm himself down.

  
  


Zak went to the other guys to let them know what happened with Jay and told them that he should be left alone to get over this. The investigation was over and they all helped with shutting down the X cameras and everything else.

Once everything was put away Billy and Aaron went to their own trailers to go to sleep. Zak, on the other hand, had other plans. He wanted to check on Jay once the other guys were asleep.

Zak went to his trailer and stayed there for about thirty minutes to give Jay his needed space. He thought about what he would tell Jay and how. He wanted to make sure he was okay, first of all, and then he wanted to confess his feelings.

  
  


Half an hour later Zak went to Jay’s trailer and knocked on the door. At first there was no response then Jay slowly opened his door. 

“Hey,” Jay said in a small voice. 

“Hey, Jay. I just wanted to check up on you. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jay walked back to his bed like before and Zak took a seat near the front of the trailer.

“What happened back there, I’ve never seen you like that.”

“I know. It was that damned generator. The energy from that room must have been affecting me and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“You were in a state of oppression. We’ve all been a victim of that.” Zak sighed. “So how are you feeling now?”

“I feel better now that I’m out of that room and away from the building.”

“You hit your hands on those jail bars pretty hard. Can I take a look at them?”

Jay had a confused look on his face. “What?”

“I just wanna look at your hands to see if they’re okay. You basically rammed into those bars.” Zak chuckled softly.

“Alright, I guess.” Jay knew that they couldn’t touch each other due to the pandemic, but he would take any chance he could to get closer to Zak.

He laid his hands out with his palms up. He had red marks and some swelling on his palms. Zak held Jay’s hands very carefully. “Oh my God! Look at your hands. They’re swollen.”

Jay looked at Zak and bit his lip. He laughed nervously, “I guess I really gave it my all on those bars, huh?”

Zak laughed too, “Ahuh, you’re telling me! I think you need a hand massage to make the swelling go down.”

“Uh ... umm, but we’re supposed to keep our distance, Zak.”

Zak looked uneasy. “I can’t keep my distance anymore, Jay. I need to feel you. I need you in my arms right now. I look at you and you are irresistible.” Zak’s eyes were filled with lust for Jay. Zak stared intently into those light brown eyes of Jay’s. “I know you feel what I feel, Jay.”

Zak started to run his fingers along Jay’s palms. “There’s something about you Jay that makes me tingle inside and I can sense that you feel the same way about me.”

Zak caressed Jay’s face, his fingers trailing along his beard. “Just tell me. I know you want to,” he whispered.

Jay couldn’t deny his feelings anymore. “You’re right, Zak.”

Jay leaned in hard towards Zak and kissed him. The tension was so heavy that it wouldn’t make sense if they didn’t kiss.

Jay lifted his lips from kissing Zak. Hazel eyes met those electric blues once again. “I’ve always liked you. You’re such a good man and ...,” Jay smirked, “and you always look good in black.”

Zak grew a smile. “Mmm… you don’t look half bad yourself, mister.” Zak’s index finger booped the tip of Jay’s nose. Their lips met again.

They made out and held each other until sunrise.

  
  
  
  


Deleted Scene:

Jay kneeled down next to Zak and put his hand on the older man’s back. He looked in his eyes, those ocean blue eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Zak looked at Jay’s arm on his back then back into Jay’s eyes. They stared at each other for a while until Zak finally spoke. “Yeah,” he breathed. He looked down at the ground. “I should get up.”

“Here, let me help you up.” Jay offered his hand to Zak. He looked up to the younger man and took his hand. His hands were so soft, Zak noticed.

“Thanks, man,” Zak said standing in front of Jay.

“No problem, dude. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Jay placed his hand on his shoulder.

Zak had tingles go through his body when Jay touched him. He smiled. “I appreciate it, Jay.”


End file.
